The New Girl
by Cute Teddybear
Summary: Zeoy is Snapes niece and he brings her to Hogwarts to protect her


Chapter 1- A Rose In the Middle Of a Thorn Bush  
  
In a small town in France lived a young girl. She was mostly alone in the world, she had an uncle. But he had a very important job as a teacher at a magical school, and she was forced to be alone when he was working.  
Her life had been perfect; her parents had made sure that she wanted for nothing. Basically she was spoiled in youth. But one rainy on her 5th birthday every thing would change. Her parents were murdered and she was forced to live with her uncle.  
  
He mother had been beautiful, and being a Veela she might have well had been, her father a pure blood wizard. She her self was a rose, but never though that she was. Her uncle treated her like a princess at times and gave her the best of every thing. Under one condition.. that on her 15 birthday that she was transfer from the school that she was in and attend Hogwarts.  
  
"Zoey lets go" snapped a cold voice from down stairs  
  
"Coming Uncle Servious" she said in a timid voice "what's the rush? Were are we going?" she said pulling a huge trunk down the stairs  
  
"Never you mind girl" he snapped..  
  
"What's wrong uncle why are you so tense?" she said in a worried voice with a pleading look on her face. She slammed her trunk down on the floor "I'm not moving another step until you tell me" she tapped her foot impatiently letting him know that she was serous  
  
"Nothing is the matter princess" he said giving her a pleasant "its just early and I am a little nervous"  
  
She looked around the house for the last time, she couldn't believe that now would be the last time she would see it until the summer. A tear came to her eye, "Oh i don't know about this Uncle Servious" she said with a frightened look on her face  
  
"Zoey what are you talking about" he said walking next to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder "I'm sure you will be fine, and no one will give you any problems since you're my niece" she chuckled a bit "and i don't think you will have to worry about them giving you a problem any way.. You are a Veela are you not?"  
  
She smiled and giggled a bit "well of course I am you silly old man" she laughed and then looked at her letters form Hogwarts "uncle why are we leaving so early? It says right here that term doesn't start until the first of September and it's the 20th of August."  
  
He laughed "well i have to get things prepared at the school and you have to get situated and all of us have to make it look like you had been there all along. We have to make it look like you snuck by unnoticed the past 6 years" he frowned for he knew that the only reason that he wanted her at Hogwarts because he no longer thought that she was safe alone. he never knew when Voldermort would come after her, For Voldermort was the reason her parents were dead.  
  
"oh okay fair enough" she said with a light laugh and gave him a strange look "were you going to let me carry this heavy trunk by myself" she said in a some what cocky voice  
  
he jumped snapping out of his train of deep thought and grinned at her "of course i wasn't.. i was just going to wait until you asked for help" he said and carried her Trunk our to a cab that was escorting them both to the station.  
  
They arrived at the station and there was hardly any one around. Which was perfectly fine for old Snape he liked it. He looked over at Zoey, "you know what to do right"  
  
"Yes uncle I'm not a baby any more, so stop treating like one" she said in a voice that seemed more mature that she age truly was. Maybe it was all the time she had spent alone, or maybe it was because of the fact that her child hood was ripped away from her.. No one knew what caused her to mature so the way that she did. But everyone seemed to agree that it was a change that was for the better.  
  
They looked around and made their way towards the spot were platform 9¾ was. She looked on both sides of herself and then dashed directly towards the platform leaving her uncle bewildered and shocked at her behavior on the other side of the portal. When he emerged onto the platform, he didn't seem to look happy, but he didn't seem to look mad either. She didn't know what to think so she decided that she wouldn't think of it.  
  
She got on the train and decided that she wanted a compartment all to her self so she stuck her head out of the door to her compartment.  
  
"Uncle I think I'll have this compartment to myself" she said looking down the hall to see if she would get any permission. He nodded his head and she smiled and shut the door. She sat down on a bench and laid her self out and fell into a light sleep after a few minuets.  
  
"That Girl" he said and walked towards the engine room.. "Oye Jim" he said.. and a small elf covering sot turned and looked at him  
  
"Master Servious" he said and bowed "How may i help you"  
  
He cringed at being called 'master Servious' and then looked around the dirty room "How long till you think we will be at the castle?" he asked looking at his watch  
  
"An hour or so" said adding more coal to the fire and the train began to go faster.."In no time don't worry Sir.. No one expects that she will be on the train"  
  
He smiled and walked back to check on Zoey, 


End file.
